Maverick Hunter DayCare
by Foxx the Assassin
Summary: X,Zero and Axl are volunteered to help Alia's two friends out at there home day care business. with tantrums, mess, hyperactivity and fun. Can the hunters out last the pack of chaotic kids or die trying.


What would start out as a normal fortnight for the maverick hunters called X, Zero, and Axl would soon turn into a week of tantrums, paint, day trips, mess and fun as they are introduced to the toddlers/young children and staff of Safari day-care centre: Tony , Ricky , Ryan , Rhys , Darcy , Elizabeth , Lorie, Lola, and Anastasia, Marcel, are the children they are aged between 4 and 7. Zoë 18 and Kerrie 17 are the so called responsible staff members.

It began like a normal day at the MHHQ. Alia had called X over the com system and had asked him to bring Zero and Axl with him to the main reception. When the three of them stepped out of the elevator, they spotted Alia talking to two teenage girls one was 18 she had two tone eyes one blue, one green and golden blond hair tied in a plat reaching the base of her back, she wore blue denim dungarees and a red and white stripy t-shirt, she also wore Yellow converse trainers and had a light pink baseball cap on her head backwards. The 17 year old had warm amber coloured eyes, and soft Chocolate coloured hair, reaching halfway down her back. She wore a white t-shirt with the words 'heaven or bust' in black, she also wore an old pair of jeans and black Nike trainers.

"Like are you completely sure they'll be able to handle this, little kids are problem worse than mavericks." The 17 year old said to Alia as the three hunters came over to them. "Yeah they should, this experience will be good for them. " yeah you better be right, I'm not saving one of them from the piranhas. Any way thanks again, you saved us from being closed down before even opening. " The 18 year old said as she turned round to face the hunters. " Hi you, Alia said youz could come help us for a few weeks at Safari Day-Care, I'm Kerry or Kez and this is Zoë, you might want to change out of your armour or run the risk of paint and sticky hands going on it or you all can just come with us now." Kerrie said her voice sounded like that of valley high school girl, Zoë just waved at them, it looked quite clear that she was letting Kerrie talk, it was obvious that the girl loved to. " Kez I'm gonna get the mini-van you follow after ok I'll meet you outside." Zoë said walking off. Kerrie waved as the older girl walked away from them.

Twenty minutes later, Kerrie led the hunters out they weren't in armour just ordinary street clothes.

X wore a dark blue hoodie and white t-shirt with jeans and white puma trainers. Zero wore an old red black long sleeved top and ripped denim jeans and black trainers. Axl wore a black hoodie that had the sleeves ripped off at some point with a hawk on the back in glow in the dark paint, a white long sleeved top underneath with the word's 'Sk8er Boi' in purple on it, and baggy sk8er jeans and orange converse trainers.

They were walking out to the mini van that Zoë was driving, it was built to hold 15 people with space for luggage and had the words Safari Day-Care on the sides with a few animals on.

The day care centre was actually a town house in a suburban neighbourhood out side the city. The girls had explained or rather Kerrie had explained on the way this was the first day of running the day care ring it was a new hobby for them, both girls had large families and wanted to look after a lot of kids with out having a lot of kids, so they were going to borrow other peoples for a few hours a day. Kerrie had told Alia on the phone and she volunteered the three hunters to help them for the first few weeks, or so. It was another hour till 9 and they had to finish setting up the play equipment in the yard.

A wooden play castle had to be finished along with a pirate ship and a swing set. So the five of them set to work. Finishing before 9 with ten minutes to spare. Kerrie put a few valuable things away, as the three hunters sat down on the big sofa in the living room, Zoë was out front waiting for the kids to show up. A red Porsche pulled up at the gate to the house, a tall woman got out the passenger side and led her son up the path. She had brown hair and blue eyes. "Hi I'm Elisa Mathews this is Tony my 6 year old he's been wearing that costume for the past week I cant get him out of it. Its not a problem is it,……..good by Tony." the woman walked away again it was a pay on pick up system the girls were running. "Its not Tony its Flash." the boy in the flash costume shouted running inside, after Zoë had pointed to the front room. That was something you don't see every day, she thought as she went back to waiting.

Flash ran into the front room giving the hunters a surprise. "Well I guess the kids have started to arrive." X said standing up and walking to the kitchen where Kerrie was hiding up the sharp knives. Zero went out front to where Zoë was waiting, leaving Axl with Flash.

"hey zero could you take these three into the front room they are Ricky, Ryan and Rhys, trip lets you can tell them apart by there eye colour one has blue the other brown and finally green" Zoë said As three 5 year olds looked out from behind Zoë they were all dressed in the same, jungle army uniform all had messy brown hair. The eyes were the only way to tell them apart. Zero just sighed as he lead the boys into the front room where Axl was.

After a few more minutes 8 mums showed up all part of the same friend ship group no less. They introduced there kids and walked off again. Darcy , Elizabeth , Lorie, Lola, Anastasia, and Marcel were the kids, Darcy was the only boy in the mix of girls, he had blue eyes and messy mocha brown hair he wore a Brazilian foot ball kit and held a foot ball in his hands. Elizabeth was wearing a denim dress and a white cardigan, with black boots she had long brown hair and hazel eyes. Lorie and Lola were twins one was wearing a yellow summer dress with matching sandals while the other wore a rip-curl surfers t-shirt and light green shorts she was bare footed, they both had blond hair and blue eyes. Anastasia was the older sister of Marcel who was 4, she was dressed like a cow girl, and had curly red hair and hazel eyes her sister Marcel was dressed as Pocahontas with straight black hair and yellowish green eyes.

They followed Zoë like ducks till they reached the front room where Darcy started to jump about on the sofa. All hell broke loose as what started out calm turned into a riot as the kids ran about. Kerrie opened the door into the back yard and the children ran out side. Followed by the so called responsible grown ups. "Ok you lot, hello…listen to me." Kerrie said they ignored her still running round, and shouting.

A shrill whistle noise came from beside Kerrie, Zoë had blown on a whistle she had round her neck getting the wanted attention of the kids. "Were going to play a game, Its called hide and seek you hide we will seek. Go run hide now you have 20 seconds." As soon as Zoë had finished the kids scattered, to hiding places.

"Right Axl is in charge while we go shopping for a few hours." Kerrie said as Zoë handed her whistle over. "Children are like dogs the stop still when the whistle is blown." Zoë said as she followed Kerrie out to the car.

"I guess we should look for them huh." Axl said walking into the house. He spotted a trail of cookie crumbs leading into the dining room, he followed to under the table where he found Lorie and Lola.

"Aww you found us….. Anastasia said not to tell but she's hiding under a table as well." the twins said at the same time, creeping Axl out.

X had already found the triplets hiding in a bush and was now looking for Darcy who had left his ball in the drive way he was now tracing laughing noised to a gap under the porch where he hoped two kids were hiding. "Found you." he said dragging Darcy out by his feet. Marcel was also underneath it.

Zero had found Anastasia but left her be she wanted some on else to seek her out. Now he was on the trail of the elusive Flash. Who had evaded Zero more than once in the past five minutes, it was some surprise that one of the top maverick hunters could be out smarted by a kid. He stood at the top of the stairs. He hoped to have flash trapped up there. "Hey mister I have a boo-boo." it sounded like Elizabeth behind him. Zero turned to look at her. Big mistake From behind Flash had pulled really hard on zeros hair causing the hunter to turn round. He failed to notice Elizabeth behind him on hands and knees he was more focused o flash who he was about to grab hold off, when the boy pushed him backwards over Elizabeth and down the stairs. The two kids walked by him and into the dining room where Axl had blown the whistle after hearing Zero fall.

X and zero stood on the front porch, while Axl entertained the ravaging pack of kids in the dining room.

"Flash is evil, he has it in for me I swear. No in fact all kids are evil, kids are more evil than mavericks and that's saying a lot. why don't we take this lot with us next time, we wouldn't have to fight anyone, the kids could do it." Zero said, Flash had got him good and now it seemed the boy was out to get him.

"Zero if you don't stop with this kids are evil junk, I'm gonna push you in that sticker bush" X said walking in side.


End file.
